Scout Class System
In Valkyria Chronicles 2, instead of units developing in a single class, Class G scouts can level up through the Class Change System to become much more powerful and versatile. Eligible Units Tier One - Scout In Valkyria Chronicles 2, scouts can be promoted to either Snipers or Scout Veterans. Standard equipment *Rifle *B-Type Grenade x1 *Field Suit Tier Two Scout Veteran The Scout Veteran is a 2nd-tier class introduced in Valkyria Chronicles 2. They are part of the Scout Class Tree and can be promoted from Scouts. Other than having improved attributes, they function exactly the same as scouts. Scout Veterans can be promoted to either Scout Elites or Heavy Scouts. Standard equipment *Rifle *B-Type Grenade x1 *Ragnaid *Field Suit Sniper In Valkyria Chronicles 2, snipers become a 2nd tier class of the Scout Class Tree and can be promoted to either Sniper Elites or AT Snipers. They are very useful and very accurate even at low levels, unlike their VC1's counterparts who need certain investment to actually become effective. Standard equipment: *Sniper Rifle *Ragnaid *Field Suit Tier 3 Scout Elite The Scout Elite is a 3rd-tier class introduced in Valkyria Chronicles 2. They are part of the Scout Class Tree and can be promoted from Scout Veterans with improved attributes. Scout elites have the highest number of AP compare to other classes, making them extremely useful in reconnaissance and capturing base. They should not be confused with the "Scout Elites" in Valkyria Chronicles and Valkyria Chronicles 4, who are just levelled-up members of the regular Scout Class rather than a specific sub-class. Scouts simply gain the label "Elite" when they reach level 11 in these games. Standard equipment *Rifle *B-Type Grenade x1 *Ragnaid *Field Suit Heavy Scout The Heavy Scout is a 3rd-tier class introduced in Valkyria Chronicles 2. They are part of the Scout Class Tree and can be promoted from Scout Veterans. Heavy scouts use advanced rifles equipped with grenade launchers instead of normal rifles. Compared to other scout classes, heavy scouts have the best combat ability. They have relatively high HP, their advanced rifles can fire 7 shots instead of 5 and they can launch grenades over great distance. However, having reduced AP makes them much less useful in-game as their combat role has already been filled by much better classes such as Shocktrooper or Mortarer. Standard equipment *Advanced Rifle *Rifle Grenade x1 *Ragnaid *Field Suit Sniper Elite he Sniper Elite is a 3rd-tier class introduced in Valkyria Chronicles 2 and can be promoted from Snipers. They are part of the Scout Class Tree. Wielding auto sniper rifles capable of firing 3 consecutive shots, they can kill most infantry units, even crouched ones, and deal heavy damage to bosses. However, their minimal HP, AP and Defense make them extremely vulnerable in close to mid-range combat. Standard equipment *Auto Sniper Rifles *Ragnaid *Field Suit AT Sniper The AT Sniper or Anti-tank Sniper is a 3rd-tier class introduced in Valkyria Chronicles 2 and can be promoted from Snipers. They are part of the Scout Class Tree. Armed with anti-tank sniper rifles, they can deal heavy damage to vehicles from across battlefields. Compare to lancers, they have much higher accuracy but limited mobility. Their main role in battle is to snipe vehicles, static defenses and radiators from afar where lancers usually miss. AT snipers can also destroy sandbags and head-shot lightly armored units. When playing Valkyria Chronicles 2 the Anti-tank Snipers are not really that effective. They mostly do more damage to the heavy infantry units or any infantry units, than to the tanks. They don't move much, due to the limited mobility but they also have a low defence, so even a low-powered scout can take them out. The credit requirements for changing a unit's class into an AT Sniper are: Diploma x1, ArmsX x1, SupportII x3, AttackII X x1 Standard equipment: *Anti-tank Sniper Rifles *Ragnaid *Field Suit Navigation Write the second section of your page here.